villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Scars
The Scars gang are a mid-level dope dealers and the main antagonist in the movie Savage Streets, which is a 1984 vigilante action street gang movie. There are three members of the gang, and they're names are Fargo, Red, & Vince, and then there's their leader, whos name is Jake. At the beginning of the film Vince wear vigilante gears and get picked up by the gang and then they drive off. later they spotted Brenda's Gang: "The Satins" when they went up to them, brenda's mute sister heather accidentally wanders into the path of a speeding car. Brenda pulls her sister out of the way. The car stops, and its occupants are no stranger to Brenda. Rather than get an apology, Brenda instead gets propositioned for sex and drugs by Jake, which she flatly refuses. The gang takes off. Brenda and her friends then happen upon the Scars' empty vehicle parked in an alley while the gang is delivering a collection beating to Fadden (one of their pushers and a classmate of Vince's). The girls jump in the car and take off, shouting obscenities to the gang as they drive off. The gang unsuccessfully tries to catch the car on foot. They later find the car in a nearby alley with garbage strewn inside. The gang arrives at Vince's school to deliver another beating to Fadden, But then Mr. Underwood Stops them. and while there, Red spots Heather among the crowd and suggests to Jake getting revenge for the car-trashing incident. As Heather is waiting in the gym for Brenda to take her home, Red sneaks into the gym. He talks to Heather and then tries to forcibly kiss her. She breaks away from him, but the other gang members have all the gym entrances covered. They drag the helpless girl to one of the locker rooms where they take turns at raping her. Jake, not wanting to take any chances with the local police, then kicks Heather in the head. The unresponsive and bloodied girl is then left in the locker room. Also at the same bar are The Scars, who are collecting again from Fadden. While there, the Scars are also trying to find Vince another "date" for the evening, by pulling over any woman within reach. One of them happens to be Francine. As they continue to pass her around, two men witnessing the scene go and tell Jake and his gang to leave her alone. A fight breaks out between the men and the Scars, and while Jake is delivering a beating to one, Francine scar Jake in the cheek with a switchblade. Jake gets up and lunges towards Francine, but Fargo stopped him, she is out of reach. The Scars show up at Vince's school again. Vince tells Jake that Heather's rape is all over the school. Jake tells Vince to forget about it, but he wants to know how to find Francine. Vince makes Jake promise that he won't hurt her, but simply scare her. They confront Francine on a bridge as she's walking home carrying her new bridal gown for her upcoming wedding to her boyfriend Richie. Francine spits in Jake's face, and he lifts her up over his head and throws her off the bridge railing and to her death. Unable to confront his conscience any longer, a hysterical Vince runs from the gang. He runs to Heather's hospital bedside and tries to apologize to the comatose girl for his actions, but Brenda runs him off. At Vince's house, Brenda tricks her way in by telling his father that she needs his help for a homework assignment. She makes her way to his bedroom, where she sees him packing to run. At knife-point, Vince tells Brenda that Francine is dead and that he couldn't do anything to stop it. She spares Vince's life after he tells her where to find the gang, Fearing for his life. Meanwhile, Brenda is waiting for Fargo and Red as they return to their "home" in a warehouse. She first confronts Fargo and launches a crossbow arrow into his throat. Moments later, Red stumbles upon Fargo's body, and is caught in the bear traps. Vince goes to work and gets a loan from his boss, telling her he'll be back after things cool down. Unbeknown to Vince, Jake is parked in the alley with his headlights dimmed, waiting for Vince. Jake speeds towards him, knocking him down, presumably unconscious Jake returns to the warehouse, pounding on the door for Fargo and Red to open it. Not getting a response, he raises the overhead door and sees the two strung-up bodies of his fallen gang-mates. Brenda's voice calls off from a distance, telling him he's next. Jake pulls out a pistol and fires in every direction, hoping one of the bullets will hit her. Brenda responds by launching an arrow into both of his thighs. Jake stumbles towards the warehouse gate, but Brenda has a snare trap in wait, suspending him upside down by his ankles. However, Jake manages to distract her, and pull the gate's door towards her, knocking her down. He manages to free himself and climb on top of her, but she escapes to another warehouse full of paints and solvents. Armed with a can of solvent, she manages to squirt Jake with the can's contents as he tries to strangle her. She pulls a cigarette lighter out and sets him on fire just as she's about to pass out. A screaming Jake, now on fire, flees the warehouse and stumbles into the parking lot, as police arrive on the scene. Members Category:Rapists Category:Murderer Category:Bullies Category:Thugs Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Rivals Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Teams Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Trickster Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Psychopath Category:Psychics Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Criminals Category:Street-Gangs Category:Rapists Category:Murderer Category:Bullies Category:Thugs Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Rivals Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Teams Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Trickster Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Psychopath Category:Psychics Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Trash-Talking Villains